


Icy Treats

by Cevvie



Series: Foody Ficlets [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cevvie/pseuds/Cevvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kirkwall summers were notorious for being unbearable to most. It was too hot to sit outside, the harsh sun making the air in Kirkwall seem even thicker than usual, so most took refuge inside."</p><p>Anders comes to the rescue of his warm and sticky friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Treats

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks and love go to [Pixie_Sophii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Sophii/) for her beta reading skills.

Kirkwall summers were notorious for being unbearable to most. It was too hot to sit outside, the harsh sun making the air in Kirkwall seem even thicker than usual, so most took refuge inside. Hawke had left that morning with Varric, Aveline and Sebastian for some important mission, or quest or whatever Hawke was calling his errands these days. That left Carver, Isabela, Merrill and Fenris sat around the table in Varric’s private room in the Hanged man, hiding from and complaining about the weather.

“Where’s Anders?” Merrill asked Isabela sweetly as the Rivaini wiped the back of her neck with her head scarf. “Does he know we’re all here?”

“I did tell him Kitten.” Isabela shrugged. “He said he’d be by later. Something about a surprise.”

“Oh I like surprises.” Merrill beamed. “Unless they’re nasty surprises. Then I don’t like them at all. But I suppose no one likes nasty surprises do they?”

Fenris growled, opening his mouth to speak when the door to the door swung open. A hot blast of air accompanied Anders as he opened the door and entered the humid room. All eyes turned to him then drifted down to the plate he was holding.

“Food?” Carver groaned. “How can you eat? It’s too hot for food.”

“I know.” Ander said cheerfully as he gently placed the plate down in the centre of the table. “That’s why I made these.” 

Everyone eyed the table with suspicion, everyone with the exception of Isabela, who immediately grabbed one of the strange new food things Anders had brought. Thick, cold, sweet smelling blocks of… something with a small wooden stick as a handle. 

The pirate held the thin piece of wood and looked over to Anders.

“So? How do I eat it?”

“You can lick it.” Anders paused as Merrill giggled and Fenris raised an eyebrow. “You can suck it-”

“Oh sweet thing.” Isabela chuckled. “It’s like you made a food just for me.”

“You stole my joke. I was just about to say that.” Carver muttered. “Well, that it was made for you I mean.”

Isabela took the thick block in her mouth and sucked it loudly as Anders continued. “You could even bite it, but I wouldn’t. It’s very cold.”

“Oh that’s good.” Merrill smiled cheerfully and leant over the table to grab one of the new food things. “It’s been so hot recently. I thought I was going to melt.” She carefully gave her block an experimental lick and immediately her smile grew. “Oh Anders! These are perfect.”

“I don’t even know how you made these but they are-” Isabela caught a dribble of sticky red liquid as it ran down her chin. “They’re just delicious.”

“It was simple really.” Anders smiled as he slurped the juice running down his hand as he grabbed a block of his own. “I squeezed the juice from a grapefruit then pulped the rest of it. Added few mashed up strawberries and then tried to get the mixture as smooth as I could.” He paused to suck his own block, watching as Carver hesitantly took one. “Then all I had to do was freeze it solid.”

“With magic I suppose.” Fenris rolled his eyes.

“Yes with magic.” Anders wasn’t in the mood for an argument, it was far too hot. “Look, I did this to help my friends cool down. Kirkwall summers are ridiculous-”

“Especially compared to Ferelden.” Carver cut in, juices running unchecked down his chin. “These are really good by the way magey.”

“Just try one.” Isabela was leant back in her chair, feet on the table. With each suck on the fruity ice block she allowed her eyes to roll back in exaggerated pleasure.

“I’d rather not.” 

“Oh just try one.” Carver scowled. “They’re good and it’s too warm to argue.”

“It’s not so much the heat.” Isabela slurped loudly between each sentence. “It’s the humidity. It’s warm in Rivain but that’s more of a dry heat. It’s much worse here.”

Fenris looked around the table to eat of group; all were enjoying the strange fruit blocks. It was hotter in Seheron than Kirkwall but Isabela’s comment about humidity was correct. It was almost intolerable in the city and those icy red blocks were becoming more enticing with each passing moment. 

Almost as though he could hear the elf’s thoughts Anders gestured to the remaining blocks on the plate. “Fenris, have one. Magic will only keep them for so long before they melt. I’d hate them to go to waste.”

“Can I have another one?” Merrill set her bare stick down on the edge of the plate and looked expectantly at Anders. She was like a child asking their mother for another treat and Anders couldn’t help smiling as he nodded.

“Hurry up Fenris or they’ll be none left.” Isabela chuckled as she too took her second block.

With a token grunt and roll of his eyes Fenris reached forward and grabbed one of the fruit blocks by the stick. “Fine.”


End file.
